


All Night Long

by ThirtySixSaveFiles



Category: Borderlands, borderlands: the pre-sequel
Genre: M/M, ROBOT DICKS, this is basically just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirtySixSaveFiles/pseuds/ThirtySixSaveFiles
Summary: His last cybernetic enhancements netted Wilhelm a free upgrade. Tim benefits.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jpo2107](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpo2107/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for [Jill](http://jilldrawblog.tumblr.com) who has always been relentlessly supportive and deserves nice things. Too bad she has me for a friend and gets unrepentant smut.
> 
> This is definitely inspired by [that one picture of Wilhelm with a robot dick](http://erikonil.tumblr.com/post/143369020103/wilhelm-the-enforcer-from-a-post-borderlands-2-au).

“Oh my god,” is all Tim can say when Wilhelm drops his pants.

“Is that ‘oh my god’ good, or ‘oh my god’ bad?” Wilhelm asks, standing unashamedly naked in the middle of the room.

“Oh my god,” Tim repeats, clutching the bedspread.

It’s not the fact that Wilhelm’s _big_ that has stolen the rest of his vocabulary. Tim had expected that; given the size of the rest of him, it only makes sense that Wilhelm’s dick would be proportional.

What he had _not_ expected was -

“Is that a _robot dick_?” Tim asks incredulously.

“Yup.” Wilhelm looks proud. “Got it as a free upgrade when I got my eye. Frequent customer discount.”

“Oh my god.” Tim can’t look away - it’s thick, thicker than any real dick he’s ever seen, and covered in smooth interlocking metal plating. The seams are so fine Tim can barely even see them, and the thought of it touching him, the thought of it _inside_ him -

Tim’s breath catches.

“Can I -?” He manages to stop himself before he’s reached out too far. He tears his gaze away to meet Wilhelm’s eyes, and Wilhelm beams. He gestures down at himself in a _go ahead_ gesture, and Tim swallows and slides off the bed.

He had expected cold metal, but when he tentatively curls his hand around it his fingers meet a smooth, almost velvety-texture - clearly some sort of alloy Tim’s not familiar with, but that’s unimportant in the face of how _warm_ it is, almost thrumming under Tim’s fingers with the hum of electricity and tiny servos. He drags his fingers slowly up and it actually _stiffens_ in his hand.

“What - how does it -” Tim trails off as he strokes Wilhelm’s dick, staring in fascination. Fortunately Wilhelm seems to understand what he’s asking, because he answers, “Hooked up to my nervous system. Just as good as the real thing - better, in fact.” When Tim looks up at him in question, Wilhelm winks. “Lasts longer.”

 _Lasts longer_ \- Tim takes a minute to think about the possibilities, then takes Wilhelm by the shoulders, turning him around and giving him a shove. “Bed. _Now_ ,” he says as Wilhelm goes down with a bounce and a chuckle. Tim follows, shedding his clothes and clambering up so he’s bracketing Wilhelm’s body with his arms and legs. Wilhelm’s already slicking up his fingers, and he pulls Tim close for a kiss as he gently presses the first one in.

Tim sighs into Wilhelm’s mouth and settles against him as Wilhelm starts to work him open. He’s definitely going to need it - Wilhelm’s dick is _big_ , and Tim shudders at the thought of it splitting him open. He can feel it rubbing against his own rapidly stiffening cock, trapped between their bodies, and he rolls his hips a little to feel that smoothness against his own dick.

Tim’s head drops down to Wilhelm’s shoulder with a moan, and Wilhelm chuckles again. “Didn’t know you’d like it _this_ much,” he murmurs, beard tickling Tim’s ear.

Tim means to say, “shut up,” but it comes out “shu _unnnggghh_ ” as Wilhelm adds a second finger and _twists_. Wilhelm bites down on Tim’s ear, and the noise Tim makes then doesn’t really qualify as words at all; his whole upper body is draped over Wilhelm’s, but he feels strung up between those two points of contact, between Wilhelm’s fingers pressing insistently in and the barest flick of tongue from Wilhelm’s mouth.

“You open up for me so good,” Wilhelm says, and Tim can feel the vibration against his chest. “Gonna take my cock real good too, aren’t you?” Tim groans into Wilhelm’s neck; Wilhelm’s so taciturn most of the time, Tim hadn’t expected him to be a talker in bed, but that bass rumble is doing just as much to light up his nerves as the drag of Wilhelm's hand against Tim’s back.

All of a sudden it’s both _too much_ and _not enough_ , and Tim pushes himself up on Wilhelm’s chest.

“C’mon, c’mon, I’m ready,” he says, reaching behind himself to grasp at Wilhelm’s cock as Wilhelm’s fingers slip out.

Wilhelm frowns faintly at him. “You sure?” But his hands are moving to Tim’s hips, steadying him as Tim slicks up Wilhelm’s dick and positions himself over it.

“M’sure.” Tim bites his lip as he feels the head of Wilhelm’ cock nudging against his entrance. “I’m - oh _fuck,_ ” he gasps as he lets himself start to sink down.

He can feel Wilhelm’s hands tighten on his hips, holding him in place, and he opens eyes he doesn’t remembers closing to bat at them, frowning at Wilhelm’s look of concern. “I’m _fine_ . Don’t you _dare_ stop.”

Wilhelm’s hands loosen, and Tim lets gravity do the work as Wilhelm’s dick slowly pushes inside of him. It’s incredibly warm, almost hot, and he can feel every inch of it pressing against him as he settles against Wilhelm’s hips. He stills for a moment, just breathing, and lets his body adjust.

Wilhelm rubs Tim’s thighs to get his attention. “Still doing good?”

Tim rocks his hips and gasps as the motion presses Wilhelm’s dick against his prostate. When the stars clear from his vision he grins lazily down at Wilhelm.

“I’m almost mad at you for keeping this from me, but,” Tim bites his lip and closes his eyes as he rocks his hips again. His breath comes out in a rush. “But I think you can make it up to me.”

“Goddamn right I will.” Wilhelm rolls his hips gently and Tim rides it, thrilling at the feel of that immovable shaft inside of him. “Look at you; knew you’d take it like a champ.”

Wilhelm lets Tim set the pace, encouraging him with little thrusts of his hips and holding his hips steady, but ultimately letting Tim take the lead. Tim rocks himself up and down, savoring every drag of that heated smoothness inside of him. His orgasm builds in gentle, rolling waves that crest and leave him panting, thighs trembling as they struggle to hold him up.

Wilhelm tugs him down for a kiss. “Feeling good?” he says against Tim’s lips.

“So good,” Tim mumbles, still reveling in the afterglow.

Wilhelm grins. “Then you’re ready for round two, yeah?” And while Tim is still processing _round two_ , Wilhelm grips Tim’s waist and rolls them over, landing Tim flat on his back with Wilhelm’s hands gripping the back of his thighs.

The first push of Wilhelm’s dick back into him steals what’s left of Tim’s breath away, and he didn’t think Wilhelm could feel any bigger inside him but he _does_ . Wilhelm pulls back and _rams_ back into him, and Tim swears he can taste metal in the back of his throat.

If the first time was Tim’s show, this one is Wilhelm’s, snapping his hips and driving Tim into the mattress with every thrust. It’s all Tim can to do just hang on, bracing himself against the headboard, but then Wilhelm lifts his hips a little and drives that unrelenting shaft over the electric spot inside him and Tim chokes.

“Right there, huh?” Wilhelm grins and re-adjusts his grip, and Tim’s eyes widen. “Noted.”

Wilhelm snaps his hips forward, and this time every thrust drags his dick over Tim’s prostate. Tim’s spine arches, but between Wilhelm’s hands and his dick Tim’s held in place as that solid shaft drives into him over and over. Tim squirms in Wilhelm’s hands, breath coming short. Everywhere Wilhelm touches feels like it’s on fire, _especially_ his his dick; Tim feels like he’s burning up from the inside, and it should be too soon to come again but Tim can feel the tension building in his gut and he only needs a little bit more, a little bit more to get there -

“Pl- _please_ ,” Tim gasps out, blinking away wetness. He feels like he’s coming apart; he doesn’t ever want it to stop, doesn’t ever want to not have Wilhelm holding him down and fucking into him like he could do it all night.

He probably can, and that would definitely be something to think about if Tim were capable at all of thinking right now.

“ _Please,_ Wilhelm, god - _fuck_.” Tim’s past coherent speech, but Wilhelm takes pity on him and shifts one hand to wrap around Tim’s dick. If the first orgasm was a wave, this one is an ocean, dragging Tim under and stealing his breath and his vision. Dimly he hears Wilhelm grunt and snap his hips forward one last time, and if he didn’t feel like he was on the verge of passing out Tim would swear that mechanical dick pulses inside of him, growing impossibly larger for a moment or two.

When the room swims back into focus Wilhelm is lying on his side next to him, idly drawing his fingers through the splatters of come on Tim’s chest. When Tim feels like he can breathe again he looks over.

“What’s the refractory period like on that thing?”

Wilhelm grins, smug and self-satisfied. “Non-existent.”

“Oh my god.” Tim rolls toward him, fitting one of his legs between Wilhelm’s. “You’re going to wreck me.” It’s not a complaint; it’s a demand, and the way Wilhelm leans down and kisses him is a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [ThirtySixSaveFiles](thirtysixsavefiles.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


End file.
